Can't Say I'm (Not) Happy to See You
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Takes place in 2017. Charlotte has been suddenly drafted to Smackdown, and she and Becky Lynch are forced to face each other for the first time since The Break Up. Fire and Ice together once again; and maybe, this time, it won't end in disaster.


**Title** : Can't Say I'm (Not) Happy to See You

 **Featuring** : Charlotte/Becky Lynch

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Women! Yay!

 **Summary** : Takes place in 2017. Charlotte has been suddenly drafted to Smackdown, and she and Becky Lynch are forced to face each other for the first time since The Break Up. Fire and Ice together once again; and maybe, this time, it won't end in disaster.

They met in the hallway, of all the absurd places.

Well, it wasn't _that_ absurd; after all, it was a small arena, and they were on the same show now, and there were only so many people that could serve as a buffer between them before the inevitable happened.

Nonetheless, it caught Charlotte by surprise when she suddenly found herself staring into Becky's eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.

Even more surprising was that couldn't see any animosity in that steady gaze.

"Hey."

The self-proclaimed Queen couldn't suppress a smile at the sound of Becky's voice.

 _God, I love listening to her talk._

Perfect tone, perfect accent, perfect pitch.

Hell, _everything_ about Becky Lynch was perfect.

And Charlotte had fucked it up. Bad.

As far as she was concerned, she had let pride, ambition, and arrogance drive them apart. She had become so obsessed with being The Best that she lost sight of the fact that she had already had The Best when she had Becky at her side.

Seeing Sasha and Bayley work through their issues was the real slap in the face that Charlotte needed.

'If those two madwomen can work it out...'

Now, though, finally seeing Becky...

Charlotte didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? She felt in every fiber of her being that didn't deserve this wonderful redhead, and it broke her heart to think that, though they were together again, they'd never _really_ be together again.

That bridge, she was certain, was burned beyond repair.

But maybe...they could be friends again?

"I'm sorry, Beck."

It came out before she could think of anything else to.

"I'm sorry I was such an absolute asshole. It's really good to see you again."

Becky raised an eyebrow. "You're still an asshole, sweetheart," she said with a small smile. "But I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't miss the hell out of you these past months."

She looked off the the side, clear eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"And, for the record, I forgave you a long time ago."

Charlotte felt a strange choking feeling in her throat.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," she whispered. "The titles, the praise, the recognition...all of that, I deserve. I worked for those. I earned those. I earned my crown.

"But you, Becky...I'll never be able to deserve you, or your friendship. I realize that now"

"I told you a million times, honey, you don't have to _do_ anything for me to love you—"

The two women froze at that, staring at one another with a mixture of disbelief and relief.

 _Did she just...?_

 _Did I just...?_

"Ah, well," Becky began, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess I still love ya. Who knew?"

Charlotte could feel genuine tears gathering in her eyes; so before they could fall, she enfolded Becky in a too-tight hug, thankful beyond words to be reunited with the love of her life.

"I still love you too, Beck. I never stopped, I swear. And if we ever fight again, just slap the shit out of me, okay?"

"Only if you're in the wrong," Becky promised with a laugh. "Otherwise, I expect the same from you, yeah?"

"I promise."

Becky took a step back. "We have a lot to talk about," she said, looking over Charlotte slowly, burning her image into her mind once again (not that it had ever really left, of course). "We need to get it all out, so that we can start fresh."

Charlotte nodded, realizing that she literally couldn't stop smiling. "I would love that. Let's take our time and get back into things."

"Whoa, there! Who said anything about taking her time?!" Becky gasped in mock offense before pulling Charlotte in by the waist and kissing her full on the lips.

"We have to make up for lost time, you know! I recommend that we start right away!"


End file.
